


what gets me going

by lorilann



Series: The Silken Snake [12]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	what gets me going

Fredrick could smell the fear of the town as he got closer to the town square. He salivated at the prospects that he'd find. Picking up his pace, he almost broke out into a full out run as he heard all the people milling about. Fredrick knew he had to be careful about who he chose to fest upon, he'd heard that the town was doling out vervain to protect the chosen residents. Finding a pretty redhead, he tried compulsion on her in the form of flattery. He was overcome that he could control her, they headed down a dark alley. Tilting her head back, Fredrick exposed her long neck. He sunk his teeth in deep, her gasp music to his ears, as he drank greedily and messily until he had his fill. He left with a flutter of paper in his wake and the shell of another meal.


End file.
